musicvideofandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Файл:Sub Urban - Cradles
Описание Listen to "Cradles" now: https://suburban.lnk.to/Cradles Follow Sub Urban: Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/thatsuburban/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/thatSubUrban Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/thatSubUrban/ Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/artist/7gXb99Sf9nNmpNYeAgIQFG?si=yjYjkA4NQzGqEYDeQihTsQ Credits: Director - Andrew Donoho Story & Creative Direction: Sub Urban Producer - Steven Taylor Executive Producer - Ryan Huffman Production Company - Huffman Creative Supervising Producer - Luke Arreguin Production Manager - Katie Sarrels Label - Warner Records Inc. Video Commissioner - Devin Sarno A&R - Stefan Max Manager - Tim Kaplan Manager - Chad Hirsch Artist Photographer - Aaron Weiss Cinematographer - Niko Wiesnet 1st AC - Owen Patry 2nd AC - Morgan Gardiner 1st AD - Joe Suarez 2nd AD - Adam Johnson Gaffer - Skott Khuu BBE - Amber Jones Electric - Vassily Maximillian Key Grip - Eduardo Barraza BBG - Josh Markvan Grip - JP Bennett Grip - Zac Donnor Production Designer - Morgan Gillio Set Dresser - Dustin Bradley Set Dresser - Jereme Wood Set Dresser - Kilby Rodell Art Assistant - Chris Rose Stylist - Christina Flanery Stylist Assistant - Jenna Helfant Hair - Brittany Sugar Makeup - Fara Conley Dance Choreographer - Erin Murray Production Assistant - Will Anderson Production Assistant - Andrew Bowman Production Assistant - Jack Clarke Production Assistant - Katrina Santana Production Assistant - John Paul Bonin Dancer - Stephanie Kim Pedestrian - Casey Roxas Pedestrian - Felix Perez Funeral Goer - Jayson Lee Funeral Goer - Lana Gukina Funeral Goer - Marc Hertle Funeral Goer - Osama Ellahib Funeral Goer - Mantha Balourdou Funeral Goer - Jessica Taylor Funeral Goer - Kazu Ribeiro Funeral Goer - Randle Rankin Funeral Goer - Rebecca Sida-Montes Funeral Goer - Roxanne Munoz Catering - Sky’s Gourmet Catering Editor/VFX - Andrew Donoho Colorist - Kristopher Smale 2D Animation - Diego Huacuja 2D Animation - Kevin Eskew Rotoscoping & Paint: Kalp Media, Purple Patch, Ani Kumar, Narendra Moond Lyrics: I live inside my own world of make-believe Kids screaming in their cradles, profanities I see the world through eyes covered in ink and bleach Cross out the ones who heard my cries and watched me weep I love everything Fire's spreading all around my room My world’s so bright It's hard to breathe but that's alright Hush Shh Tape my eyes open to force reality (Oh no, no) Why can’t you just let me eat my weight in glee? I live inside my own world of make-believe Kids screaming in their cradles, profanities Some days I feel skinnier than all the other days Sometimes I can't tell if my body belongs to me I love everything Fire's spreading all around my room My world's so bright It's hard to breathe but that's alright Hush Shh I wanna taste your content Hold your breath and feel the tension Devils hide behind redemption Honesty is a one-way gate to hell I wanna taste consumption Breathe faster to waste oxygen Hear the children sing aloud It's music 'til the wick burns out Hush Just wanna be care free lately, yeah Just kicking up daisies Got one too many quarters in my pockets Count ’em like the four leaf clovers in my locket Untied laces, yeah Just tripping on daydreams Got dirty little lullabies playing on repeat Might as well just rot around the nursery and count sheep #suburban #cradles #musicvideo Категория:Видео